In retailing establishments such as department stores, supermarkets, specialty stores and the like, the use of displays, such as signage, flags, mobiles and the like suspended from the ceiling, has been widely adopted as an effective means for stimulating sales. Various methods have heretofore been utilized for connecting the display to a ceiling; such methods commonly include adhesives, tapes, staples, screw-fasteners, spring clips and the like. These methods, however, are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings; a) they detract from the aesthetic appearance of the display; b) they are unreliable in retaining the display in a desired location; c) they deface the ceiling and/or the display itself; d) they can only support displays of limited size and weight; e) they involve an inordinate amount of manual labor; and f) they do not readily enable the display to be moved to various locations.
In lieu of such methods various kits have been utilized in the past for such purposes; however, these kits are expensive, include an inordinate number of component parts, some of which are fragile, they are awkward to assemble, and are not readily capable of accommodating displays which vary in size, shape and weight over a wide range.